


Emma's Choice

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Threesome, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s a girl to do when the two men she loves come back from the dead? Why, have sex with both of them, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriaSqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSqualor/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday Miss Victoria; enjoy your porn. Wifey, as always, thanks for your assistance and hand holding.

Emma flicked her tongue onto her lips, tasting the salt from her tears. She bunched Neal’s shirt in her fists as she pulled him closer. A large part of her wanted to slap him, which he deserved, but she was far too relieved to find him alive to bother. A small sob escaped her as she kissed him again and he simply smirked against her lips.

“I hate you,” she whispered, still clinging to him.

“I love you, too.”

Emma pulled away from him sadly and touched his cheek as she sniffled.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, I don’t think I can handle it. That goes for both of you.” Emma turned back to find August watching them with his arms crossed wearing a wounded expression on his face. Her heart caught in her chest as she realized she’d forgotten all about him when she’d thrown herself at Neal and kissed him.

She blinked and looked between the two men, at a loss. She loved them both. Neal had been the first man she’d ever loved and he was Henry’s father, but August was August. She glanced back at him, knowing that despite everything she couldn’t live life without him, not again. He’d died on her twice and the thought of having to be without him killed her. But, she’d also loved Neal, once.

Emma let out a small sigh, feeling sick.

How in the hell was she supposed to choose? Admitting she loved Neal had seemed easy when August was gone, but now, with both of them alive?

She clamped her eyes shut; praying that when she opened them, there would be some magical solution to her problem.

“So…you’re back,” August said after what felt like hours.

“So are you.”

August stared Neal down and Neal stared right back. The tension in the air was so thick Emma felt as though she could cut it with a knife. She reached out to August but he brushed past her and for a brief moment, she felt horrified at the thought that they were about to fight over her.

“No, don’t!“ But instead of throwing a punch, August threw his arms around Neal fiercely.

“I fucking missed you, man.”

“I missed you, too,” Neal said as he hugged him back tightly.

She watched in confusion as they both clung to each other and after a moment, felt put out.

“Um…I…huh?”

“I’m sorry, Neal, I didn’t mean to fall in love with her but it happened and you didn’t want to come find her and you didn’t come for her when I told you the curse was broken and-“

“It’s okay, man, you had every right-“

“If she wants to be with you I’m not going to stand in the way-“

“Still here, you know?”

August released Neal and turned to her and now it was his turn to be the confused one.

“Ems, I didn’t mean-um…I just…your happiness is all I-fuck.” August ran his hand through his hair and struggled to find words for a moment. “I love you but if you want to be with Neal, I’m not going to get in the way. I’d fight for you if it was anyone else but I already got in the way once, I’m not going to do it again, not if it’s what you really want and based on what I just saw-“ He shrugged, looking broken.

Emma appreciated what he was trying to do, but she knew there was no choice. While she loved both of them and would always love Neal, it wasn’t as if she could have both of them, and August was the one she was _in_ love with now. She could handle losing Neal again but she didn’t think she could survive losing August again. It would be hard, but she knew Neal would understand and find someone worthy of his love.

“August,” she whispered as she approached him and placed a hand on his cheek. “I love you. Do you really think I’m going to toss you aside because Neal’s back?”

Neal shoved his hands into his pockets uncomfortably and looked between the two of them. She furrowed her brows, feeling horrible that he had to sit through this.

August glanced towards Neal guiltily before looking back at her.

“No,” he whispered. “But Emma, it’s clear you still love him. I love you, but you can’t have both of us.”

“Who says she can’t?” Neal interrupted. Before Emma could argue that the idea was absurd, they had Henry to think about after all, Neal’s mouth was on August’s. Emma had a brief out-of-body experience as she watched the two men she loved kiss. She swore that for a brief second August kissed Neal back and it hit her how bizarre all of this was, not that it stopped the small flutter of arousal that rushed through her.

August pulled away and gave Neal a strange look before glancing towards Emma sheepishly.

“Neal, what are you-“ Emma began before he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards August. The two men shared a fleeting look and before Emma could question what was going on, August’s lips were on hers. “August, what is going on?” She protested in between kisses as she felt two lips on the back of her neck. A small, inadvertent moan escaped her lips as she went slightly weak in the knees.

No, they weren’t, were they?

August trailed his lips over her throat, the stubble on his chin scratching her skin as he went. She gasped as Neal slipped her shirt off and she realized this was actually going to happen. She didn’t bother to second guess it as she turned her head and caught Neal’s lips with her own. His hands slipped into her jeans as August’s lips wrapped around her hardened nipples.

Emma reached out for August’s belt buckle and fumbled to get it off. She was on full sensory overload and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could be an active participant in this; there were far too many things going on, all focused on her, for her to think straight.

August fell to his knees and tugged down her jeans as her head swam. She helped him by kicking them off as Neal pulled her towards the bed, ridding her off her bra as he went. Emma found it offensive that she was basically naked and they had yet to take a single thing off but as Neal pushed her onto the bed, she suddenly realized she didn’t care.

Neal pulled her head towards him to kiss her while August lifted her hips and tugged her against him. He buried his face between her thighs and she cried out, clutching the comforter as his tongue began working magic. Neal slipped his hand between their bodies to stroke her small bundle of nerves and Emma completely lost the ability to think coherently.

She draped one leg over August’s shoulder and lifted her hips up, begging for more contact. The small room was already sweltering, a mix of the castle’s stone work and the humid air outside. The combination of the three of them, with their bodies pressed close together wasn’t helping and Emma struggled to catch her breath as Neal leaned down to lick the small traces of sweat off her breasts.

Emma moved one hand into August’s hair, the other to Neal’s, and guided them both to where she wanted them. August caressed the inside of her thigh before joining Neal’s hand above her wet, aching mound. He slipped his tongue fully inside of her and he cried out his name. She knew she was close, but she tried to hold off, not wanting this to end.

She bit down on her lower lip as arousal built in her belly. When the pressure became too much to combat, Emma stopped fighting it and gave in as pleasure buzzed through her entire body. She bit down on her lip until she drew blood, worried about the noise getting them all caught. She relaxed into the mattress, ready to come down from her high, but they weren’t done with her yet.

Keeping his thumb in place, Neal traded places with August, catching her off guard. As another orgasm started, before she could finish the first, August pressed his mouth to hers. She dug her fingers into his hair and gave up trying to participate. She just laid back and let August kiss her while Neal sent her over the edge a second time.

Her body hummed with the reverberations of her orgasm. She lay sprawled on her side, feeling too spineless to do anything else but recover from the sensory assault she’d just received. She toyed with a loose thread of the quilt she lay on while August kissed her shoulders. Neal stood and wiped his mouth with his thumb and middle finger while eying her predatorily. She flushed as she realized that had just been the first course.

Emma opened her mouth to tell them that while she was more than willing to go another round, a real one this time, she’d need a recovery period, but a small kiss on her forehead from August before he stood told her she didn’t have to. She sighed in relief and took short, labored breaths to compose herself.

She watched as Neal approached August, the same ferocity in his eyes that he’d watched her with. August spared her a small glance before turning his focus to Neal. They observed one another for a long moment, until in one swift movement Neal’s shirt was bunched up in August’s fists while Neal pressed August into the wall. Their mouths fought for dominance, as did their bodies.

Her mouth hung half open as she watched them fumble around the room, tugging off clothes and throwing each around, knocking things over as they went. Their mouths only parted when it was time for a shirt to come off. August took hold of Neal’s belt and pulled him against him before ripping it off. He bit down on Neal’s lower lip and pulled before shoving Neal down to his knees.

Emma flushed, completely turned on. She’d always liked it when August got forceful with her but it was even sexier to watch him do it to another man. She propped up on one elbow to watch as Neal took a completely hard August into his mouth. She nibbled on her tender, bleeding lip as she tenuously trailed a few fingers over her thighs.

Hair clung to the back of her sweaty neck and she cursed the lack of air conditioning in this land. She wasn’t the only one feeling the uncomfortable heat. Small droplets of sweat glistened in the light and rolled down August’s neck. She licked her lips while wondering if her knees were stable enough for walking yet.

August pulled Neal back onto his feet before crushing his lips to the other man’s and Emma decided that she didn’t want to sit back in the wings, watching and toying with herself while the two men she loved went to town. She rose and with some effort made her way over to them.

She leaned forward and licked a bead of moisture off of August’s neck before pressing her lips to his damp skin and kissing her way down to his shoulder. August released Neal and wrapped one arm around her, drawing her closer until somehow she was in-between them.

August tilted her chin upwards and devoured her mouth with his. She moved onto her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. What she loved about kissing August was that he had the ability to make reality fade away until she slipped out of her own mind and forgot about everything else.

His lips abandoned hers and she let out a small whine until he began kissing his way down her body. Emma ran a hand through his hair and leaned her head back until she hit Neal’s chest. Neal pressed his mouth to her neck as he wrapped an arm around her middle and slid his hand between her thighs. Emma buried her face in the crook of Neal’s neck and shook her head lightly.

“It’s too soon-sweet fucking mother of Jesus,” she cried out as August’s tongue and Neal’s fingers came into contact with her still aching cunt. “I can’t-“

“Shh,” Neal whispered into her ear before kissing her temple. “You’re just not use-fuck.” Emma opened one eye and was relieved to find August had taken Neal into his mouth. She wasn’t sure she could handle the both of them at once again, not so soon, anyway.

She kissed Neal before running her hand down his chest, eager to help August. Sure Neal could talk a big game about ‘lying back and enjoying it’, but could he handle being overwhelmed like that?

“No,” August mumbled, taking hold of her wrist.

“Just let her-“ Neal began.

“This isn’t about you, you greedy bastard-“ August interrupted before Neal cut him off.

“Oh yes, because you’re such a generous lover-“

“I am! Your lady is supposed to come first and then you can worry about-“

“Emma, which one of us is more ‘generous’?” Neal demanded.

Emma rolled her eyes.

“August.” Neal gave her a wounded puppy look and she shrugged. “What? He’s better and he’s right, you were always all about you in the bedroom. I don’t think that’s change-August!” While the three of them had forgotten about sex to bicker, August had risen to his feet and in one swift movement picked her up and crushed her to his chest.

“Sorry Ems, he might be into talking, but I’m hard and ready to get to the fucking if that’s okay with you.”

She was glad someone was.

“Always,” she replied before kissing him. She broke away hastily a moment later. “Just, no freaky double penetration shit,” she warned. August snorted and pressed his lips to hers. She could all but hear Neal’s eye rolling as he sighed loudly while August carried her back to the bed.

August lowered her to the mattress slowly, the weight of their joined bodies pressing her into it. He deepened their kiss and while her lips were completely swollen, she found she didn’t care. Using his knee to support his body, August hitched one of her legs over his waist and entered her slowly, for which she was grateful. She buried her fingers into his hair and began nibbling on his lower lip as their bodies moved together.

They were joined by Neal a moment later, a fact Emma was made aware of when August bit her lip harshly in surprise.

“Goddammit, Neal!” August hissed.

“Shut up, it’s not like you’ve never done this before,” Neal scolded. Emma frowned but brushed it off as she pulled August’s attention back to her.

“Just go with it,” she whispered with a small pout. August gave her a look that said ‘you’re lucky I love you’ before kissing her and doing his best to resume their earlier activity with the addition of Neal.

Emma came; twice. It wasn’t unusual, August was a particularly skilled lover and the knowledge that they weren’t alone turned her on even more. She’d never done this before, but as the three of them lay together, their limbs entangled, while they recovered from their lovemaking, she had to admit she could get used to it.

Neal linked their fingers while August pressed kisses along her neck.

“So, what, the three of us are just going to…date?” Emma asked, not sure how this was supposed to work. She’d been prepared to choose, but now that she knew having them both was an option, she liked the idea. “How is that supposed to work? What will we tell people?”

“Who fucking cares?  While I hate to admit it, Henry loves August, and you wouldn’t be with him if he wasn’t good to him and I think he’d be so happy to have the three of us in his life that he won’t care why. Everyone else can go fuck themselves.” Neal replied with a small yawn.

“And the look on his dad’s face will be priceless,” August replied with a chuckle.

“And you’re okay with this?” Emma asked, sitting up to look between them. August gave a shrug and Neal looked August over before shrugging himself. She groaned as realization set in. “The two of you totally used to get drunk and have sex after you left me in that jail, didn’t you?”

Neal ignored her but the guilt on August’s face told her everything.

“All right so…I love you both. You both love me. And I guess you love each other. And we all love Henry. So…” she let out a long winded sigh. “This is so fucking weird.”

“You know what would make it weirder?” August whispered into her ear while his hand trailed over her thighs. “If you gave me that baby I’ve been begging you for, just to make things even.”

Emma rolled her eyes and moved to hit him with her pillow but he caught her lips with his before she could make contact.

“You little shit,” she muttered against his lips as Neal wrapped an arm around her waist.

This was completely and utterly insane but as the two assholes she was stupid enough to love teamed up against her once more, she realized she didn’t care.


End file.
